Bleach: Grichnel Rising
by Thomas2002
Summary: A new Arrancar has been born in the far reaches of Hueco Mundo. His name: Grichnel Seers. His goal: to become the most powerful Hollow both Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society have ever seen. Will he achieve this dream, or will he just be another Hollow at the wrong end of a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto? (Rated M because, c'mon, it's Bleach)
1. Chapter 0: The Day I Became An Arrancar

**I know**** what you may be thinking. "But you said the next fic would be a BRS fic!" I didn't say it WOULD be, I just said I was planning on making one! However, I made this Bleach OC that I REALLY wanted to make a story for, and here it is. This will be a bit of a doozy for me, since I didn't think of EVERYTHING for said story, but hey, what can ya do?**

**Bleach doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot.**

**Bleach: Grichnel Rising**

**Chapter 0: The Day I Became An Arrancar**

**\--**

In the dusty grayscale plains of Hueco Mundo, a lone figure was fighting a bunch of dark monsters. They all had white masks, and so did the figure. It had relatively long, yet still boyish white hair, pushed up and back by the mask, black skin, and white patches that seemed to come from the mask, resembling armor. It had proper armor too, in the form of what appeared to be really dark gray metallic boots, and clawed gauntlets with blades coming out of the forearms in that same color. It also had black horns, which went parallel to its hair, almost appearing like solid patches of black hair. Its eyes had black sclera, with the irises being a golden-yellow color. The most interesting parts of it, however, were the empty round hole in its chest, so deep that if you looked through one side, you could clearly see whatever happened on the other side of the figure, and the black wings on its back, resembling those of a bat or dragon, with 2 bigger ones higher up, and 2 much smaller ones right below them.

The monsters it was fighting were all either black or gray, the only patches of other colors being the white masks and gold eyes peeking out of the masks' eyeholes. They all looked different, most of the black ones almost looking like sentient black towers, and the other black ones, as well as the gray ones, resembled various beasts. All of them also had a see-through hole somewhere on their bodies. And most of them were _towering_ over the humanoid figure, although as impossible as it may look for anyone who didn't know what they were, the figure seemed to be _winning_. All of them, including the figure, were the monsters known as Hollows, beings born from human souls filled with fear and regret. Specifically, most of them were of the Menos type of Hollow, which are more powerful Hollows born from the coalition of many weaker Hollows.

In particular, the tower-like ones were known as Gillins (or Menos Grande), the gray beasts were the more powerful and controlled Adjuchas, and the lone figure fighting them all was of the ultimate natural evolution of a Menos-type Hollow: a Vasto Lorde. And right now, it was tearing apart the hordes of Adjuchas, Gillins and singular Hollows that came after it, and even some that didn't and just wanted out of the massacre.

The battle was bloody, not only consisting of brutal melee combat, but many flashes of red energy that decimated the landscape. And after some time, multiple of these red flashes coalesced into a massive explosion, and once it settled down, only one was standing in ground zero. The Vasto Lorde was the only survivor of the battle, with the Gillins, Adjuchas, and other lesser Hollows laying dead on the ground. And then, the Vasto Lorde proceeded to consume whatever remains there were. After all, a Hollow becomes stronger by consuming souls, whether they'd be of humans... or of their fellow Hollows.

After the feast was finished, the Vasto Lorde roared out in victory... and then in what appeared to be pain. It then started grasping at all the white, bone-like armor on its body, ripping and tearing it off of its body, only some white shards remaining here and there all across it, before grasping its mask, and with one final roar, it was bloodily torn off of its face. Then, a black vortex surrounded the Hollow, as the roars continued, slowly changing into more human-like screams. And when the vortex of black energy settled down and vanished, the shed pieces of the armor and mask gathered in the figure's hands, covered in a black aura so thick, you couldn't make any of it out, aside from a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

The pieces then started to melt, as red wisps were circling them, forming into a long pole, before one end started to go off to the side, slowly pivoting before the polearm takes the clear shape of a scythe. The red wisps then gathered into the weapon, turning it solid, before the figure performs a horizontal slash with it, the winds blowing away the black aura, revealing its new form: that akin of a human boy about in his adolescent years. He had really tan skin, white hair in something that can only be described as a messy pixie bob, and his eyes were a dark orange color. It - or rather, _he_ \- no longer had the dark gray armor on his forearms and legs. Instead, he had a white coat zipped up to his chin, and left to hang freely below his waist, showing a black shirt, as well as short black pants (A/N: think shorts, but not quite). On his feet were a pair of black shoes which leave his toes exposed. The boy then makes a sinister grin as he starts chuckling to himself.

"Finally... I have done it... Patience really is a virtue!" He then starts almost psychotically laughing. "Yes! I have become the pinnacle of a natural Hollow! The ultimate naturally born Arrancar!" He laughed a bit more before he proceeded to clear his throat. "I _knew_ that waiting until I couldn't _stand_ keeping that mask on was a good idea. Now I'm as powerful as a Hollow can become without any-" And then he paused as he remembered something from some of the many other Hollows that comprised his body back when he was a simple Menos.

The Espada, the most powerful of Arrancars, _were not born as such naturally_. They were turned into Arrancars through an item called the Hogyoku, resulting in a variant of the typical Arrancar transformation that made them much more powerful. While he did become an exceptionally powerful Arrancar due to becoming one as an exceptionally powerful Vasto Lorde, he was nowhere near their level.

He sighs. "No matter." A stampede of various Hollows could be seen quickly approaching him. "I will get it one day. I will become the strongest Hollow that ever lived. And then..." He prepared his scythe, as crimson lightning started surging through it. "Both Hueco Mundo _and_ the Soul Society..." His eyes are momentarily covered in a shadow, glowing bright red. "...will know the might and wrath of Grichnel Seers! **_Cero Guadana!_**_"_ He then swings his scythe towards the Hollow stampede, a massive blade beam flying towards them and tearing them apart, before ending in a massive explosion of red.

**_Meanwhile, in the Soul Society..._**

The current Soul King sensed something, and summoned the Gotei 13.

"What is the problem, Your Majesty?" One of the captains asked.

"I sensed a surge of power in Hueco Mundo... I ask of you to perform this month's investigation early." The Soul King responded.

"But why?" Another captain asked.

"I know what you may think. Surges of power like this happen constantly. However, this one was almost like... an Arrancar being born. And quite a powerful one. Far beyond the power of a "common" Vasto Lorde, even if nowhere near the level of the long vanquished Espada." The Soul King explained. "If left unchecked, a Hollow with such power could be a grave danger to the entire Soul Society, and even the human world."

The captains remained in silence for a moment. A Hollow this powerful being naturally created was unheard of. From what the Soul King had told them, the only Hollows it seemed to be below were the Espada, but their creator, the traitorous Sosuke Aizen, was no longer capable of creating them, as he no longer had the Hogyoku. They simply nodded before going to regroup the Hueco Mundo Investigation Squad, created after the various incidents surrounding the Hollows' homeworld.

The Soul King was breathing somewhat heavily, whatever he had sensed having left his heart racing. _"This nameless fear in my heart... Please don't let it gain a name or face..."_

**\--**

**I really hope you enjoyed Chapter 0! I mostly just do crossovers, so doing a story centered around an actual addition to a verse - AKA an OC - is a nice change of pace in my opinion. Don't worry, Gamer And Messiah and Level Up Park will also keep going, but I really like the ideas I have for Grichnel's story, and not sharing them with the world seems, and I'm sorry if saying this offends someone, kinda asinine. Also, as you see, unlike most (keyword: most, not all) OC centered stories, it isn't JUST about the character that the writer made, but also the effects they have on other characters and the world at large.**

**I hope you're hyped for the next chapter, Fear Unmasked!**


	2. Chapter 1: Fear Unmasked

**So, I k****now how no one read this yet (or atleast no one reviewed it yet), but hey, I'm doing this anyway! I even found a music track that works as Grichnel's theme (atleast in my opinion). So yeah, let's do this!**

**Bleach ****belongs to Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot. I'm not one or in the other.**

**Bleach: Grichnel Rising**

**Chapter 1: Fear Unmasked**

**\--**

A multitude of people in black kimonos and wielding variously shaped and sized swords entered Hueco Mundo, in search of something that released a great surge of power that someone shook even the Soul King. They are all what are known as "Shinigami", or "Soul Reapers", the Soul Society's main line of defense against anything that would try to bring ruin to it, and the human world's only defense against the Hollows. These in particular were the Hueco Mundo Investigation Squad, a group (usually) gathered monthly to, well, investigate the Hollow homeworld to inform the other Soul Reapers in the case of a great threat being there, or, if the threat is already known to exist, what exactly it is. This time was the latter, and...

"Why did we get called in early again?" A member of the HMIS asked their appointed leader.

"The Soul King sensed an upsurge of power that was akin to the creation of an Arrancar, but far stronger than any natural one. Emphasis on natural." The leader explained. "There ARE the Espada, but they're a special case. Anyway, our leaders at the Gotei 13 told us to go investigate this immediately, and we can't exactly defy them, can we?"

The one who asked the now stupid-seeming question sighed. "You've got a point, boss. If any of us were to go against a direct order from them, we'd be utterly destroyed."

"Exactly." The leader responded. "Now, let's check if everyone's still with the group!"

They counted and re-counted everyone in the group... but one person was missing.

**_Meanwhile, away from the HMIS..._**

A Soul Reaper girl with pale skin, blonde hair tied up in messy pigtails, and blue eyes (A/N: think a blonde Black Rock Shooter with a Soul Reaper outfit) was sitting on one of the many gray, leafless trees scattered around Hueco Mundo's monochrome wasteland. She was somewhat bored, as being new at being a Soul Reaper, she didn't fully understand how important sticking together was in this place, and there was no one she could actually talk to anyway. So, she left the group, and looked around to see if any easy Hollows could come around so she could stave off that boredom. Unknown to her, a Hollow would appear... _but nowhere near an easy one._

"Oh, come on!" She kicked a branch near her. "This is the place where there's always supposed to be a whole BUNCH of Hollows! Why is there none here NOW of all times!?"

A mysterious young voice would then be heard by her. "There was once a girl on a treetop..."

"Huh? Who's there!?" She readied her sword, becoming extremely alert.

"And on her, I just got the drop." Suddenly, the tree would fall over, cut down by something she didn't even notice despite her alertness.

"Ah!" She jumped down the moment she felt the tree move, backing off a bit to see a figure in a white coat. And for some reason, it _terrified_ her. "W- Who are you?"

"To the one in gold hair, to come alone was quite a dare..." It readied its weapon, which appeared to be a white scythe, before flash stepping over to her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"But I need your life to now _stop._"

**_Back with the HMIS..._**

Suddenly, a scream could be heard a slight distance away, which the squad picked up on and recognized as their missing person. They immediately went to see what happened - and punish her if possible -, but what they saw... let's just say it wasn't the prettiest sight.

The girl was lying down on the ground, her kimono and skin sliced open, and she was visibly bleeding quite a bit, though she wasn't exactly dead. After all, the only surefire way to end a Soul Reaper's life is to decapitate them. Not to say she wasn't in terrible shape though. She was constantly twitching, and her eyes were locked in a state of pure terror. One of the other members, one really good when talking topics of Kido and Soul Reaper biology, went to look over her.

"This isn't good." He said after looking at her. "Not only is she physically damaged, but her Saketsu is not in the best of shapes either. We can still fix it and recover her bodily functions, but until the Saketsu is fixed completely, she'll have to be off-duty."

The squad's leader was gritting his teeth. Sure, it's good as a punishment and lesson about listening to what people tell you and sticking around others in dangerous places, but it's a bit _too _good. Then, they all heard an adolescent voice that didn't belong to any of them.

(Play music: "Determination" from Persona 3)

"Aww, damn... I missed the vital spots..." When they looked at where the voice was coming from, they'd see a tan, white haired teen in a white coat, black shirt and short pants, and black shoes leaving his toes open. He also appeared to be carrying a hefty white scythe. "Oh well. I'll take care of her later."

"Who are you?" One of the members asked.

"Me? I'm what you Soul Reapers may call... an Arrancar."

_"So that's what the Soul King sensed!"_ The leader thought.

"Wait, so _this_ is what we were sent to find immediately? How could he possibly-" Another member spoke before the entire left half of his torso, head included with it, dropped beside the rest of the body _before_ the rest of it, with the Arrancar behind him with his scythe diagonally up.

"How could I possibly be a threat? Just like that." He said with a sinister smirk on his face. "I recommend you don't speak too ill of me when you report back. That is... if you survive."

"Get him!" Another member of the squad yelled out before charging at him with his sword, followed by a bunch of other Shinigami all around the Arrancar, their blades emmiting fire, wind, lightning, ice, the works, but then, his scythe sparks up in red, and she appears to flash step out of there. But that, my friends, is where the magic happens.

Streaks of red start spiralling through and around all of his attackers, along with a semi-invisible whirlwind (A/N: Think the special effect Ea makes when it's active). After a bit, all the people attacking him suddenly got parts of them cut right off, before they all dropped dead, with the Arrancar as the only survivor of the whirlwind of death that just occured. Everyone was awe-struck, however, he wasn't finished. He then vanished again, before those same streaks started moving rapidly towards and through the rest of the group, killing them too. The only survivors were the leader, the Kido expert, and the girl that the Arrancar supposedly failed to kill.

"W- What the..." The leader could barely muster any words at first. "B- But why did you-"

"Why did I leave you 3 alive?" The white haired boy responded before the has-been squad leader could finish. "Well, those 2 are living because killing someone already severely weakened just... doesn't _feel _right, so I'll let her recover. As for you... Well, he'll be too busy healing her, but there has to be _someone_ who tells everyone about how I utterly destroyed your entire group!"

"Wait..." The leader could barely comprehend that. "You're letting us live... so that we can tell the rest about you? You do realize how dangerous the implications of that are, right?"

"I do." He responded to the leader. "However, they should know to not mess around with me. Tell them that I, Grichnel Seers, am here, and not ready to stop until my power surpasses all Hollows that ever lived! Now, get out before I change my mind about letting you live!"

The remainders of the HMIS would flash step away - or, in the case of the girl, be flash stepped away - as the Arrancar, Grichnel Seers, would go out to kill and consume more Hollows.

**_Back at the Soul Society..._**

"So what you're saying is, the entire team was demolished by a single man?" One of the Gotei 13's captains was asking the leader. "And that man may be the Arrancar sensed by the Soul King? Also, he left you alive just so you could tell us that!?"

The leader sighed. "Yes, that is what I meant. I know it may sound absurd, but you should have been expecting it from someone that scared the Soul King."

"What about the girl? What was her name again... Mina Lowenthal?" The Gotei 13 captain asked.

"She's fine for now. She is currently being treated by our Kido and biology expert." The squad leader replied.

"May you remind me why he left him alive?"

"He said he didn't feel too good about killing someone so drastically weakened _after_ their fight was already technically done."

"An Arrancar with a sense of honor... odd. Anyway, what's her situation right now?"

"Again, she's being treated. Her Saketsu will take some time to recover, but it is very much possible. However, she'll have to stay off-duty until it recovers."

"Good. I expect good results with her, and that we won't have to use _it_ to help us take care of this enemy. I will go inform the Soul King." The Gotei 13 captain left the room they were in, wondering about it. _"Grichnel Seers... How interesting..."_

**_At the Soul King's throne room..._**

"This Arrancar... Grichnel Seers, was it?" The Soul King asked the Gotei 13 captain who informed him of the situation.

"Yes, that is apparently his name." The captain replied.

"He is incredibly strong for a natural-born Arrancar for him to dispatch the entire Investigation Squad so quickly."

"That is true. However, as much as I don't want to do so, if we used the-" The captain was cut off by the Soul King raising his hand.

"Raito Ichirin... You were always the most loyal of the captains, and I have no doubt that you only have the best interests of the Soul Society in mind." The King spoke. "However, no matter how noble the cause, you should not forget the irreversible damage that the Hogyoku once caused. Even if we were to use it for good, it would be way too easy for the Soul Society to fall apart if we misused its power."

"That was only meant to be a thought I wanted to express, but I appreciate your opinion. But... What will we do, then?" The captain, Raito Ichirin, questioned.

"We may need the help... of the one who once defeated the only Hollows stronger than him."

Raito Ichirin appears to be shocked. "Wait, you're not-"

"Yes... We will enlist the help of Ichigo Kurosaki."

**OK then... we got the MC of the anime being name-dropped, 2 new named characters, another flex in Grichnel's favor, his new theme for this, and overall, in my opinion, a good chapter! Phew, that's a lot of stuff. Anyway, we have to talk about some stuff.**

**First, time placement. This takes place a nice bit after the Thousand Year Blood War arc, but Kazui doesn't exist yet. So yeah. Ichigo still has dual-wielded asymmetrical Zangetsus and his Merged Hollow Form. Don't worry though, I won't make him spam it, although spoilers: he's a bit rusty when it comes to fighting due to being mostly at peace.**

**Then, there is the plot relevance of Mina Lowenthal and Raito Ichirin. Raito will be VERY important to the overall story (no spoilers tho). Mina, on the other hand, won't be nearly AS important, but she WILL have her own little rehab sub-plot.**

**Finally, we have their Zanpakutos. Mina's is called Kyuushuuken, and it has the ability to absorb tension from repeated strikes and then release it all at once in a single, powerful slash. Due to this, the final attack, Chouryoku Kaihou, becomes stronger the later in the fight it is used, making it very much _benefit _from a prolonger fight. She only got her Shikai very recently though, so she doesn't always know when the time is right to use it.**

**Raito's Zanpakuto is named Dengengitai, and it appears to be able to transform into lightning that the user can then shape and control however they please. While not seeming like the most powerful Zanpakuto, it is by far one of the fastest and most versatile.**

**Next Chapter: Return of the Substitute**


End file.
